chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lotan Calwin
Lotan Calwin is a shape-shifter werewolf. He is the eldest child and only son of Jack and Tracy Calwin. However Lotan has never met his father, and had a difficult childhood as both of his parents were not there. Lotan was born as half vampire and half werewolf, as his mother was a vampire and his father was a werewolf, until an event happened which made him a full werewolf. The event made him and his sister Lola merge together and when they were un-merged he gained his sister's werewolf side and his sister gained his vampire side. Now that Lotan is a full werewolf he has full control of his werewolf form, while he didn't before. Lotan has a strange personality as his mood can change easily. He can be protective, argumentative and fierce, but also loving. It has been thought he has somewhat of a "split personality" as nobody can suspect what he will be like. He is very loyal to those he cares for but does not like it when trust is broken, however Lotan may have been so different and cautious due to growing up mostly on his own. He lived with his foster mother for a little while, but spent most of him time travelling on his own until he learned about his werewolf background and then his family. History When Lotan was born it was presumed that he was dead. It is not sure why this happened, but it has been thought that he may have been using his ability to create an illusion for his mother's "just desserts" of her not deserving a child and because of this she thought that he had died. Tracy hadn't told Jack about her pregnancy since he was working abroad at the time, so he never knew about his son. Lotan was then raised by his foster mother and then left home to travel and explore the world. However it is not known how he came to have a foster family, how he was discovered to be alive as a baby, or what happened to him during his infancy or childhood. He later learned that he was part vampire and part werewolf, and a pretty strong being too. Lotan soon came into contact with his family and threatened to kill his mother, since he hated her for leaving him as a baby. He was protective over his sister and soon settled down and began to enjoy time with his family, including his mother, whom he later forgave. Finding out that his sister was lying about their father and not telling him that he had died, Lotan got angry and had a fight with Kirk, his sister's fiance, which resulted badly. He managed to use his gift in order to create an illusion of Kirk's worst nightmare, that Lola had died, and Kirk committed suicide because of it. After he escaped from Hell with a demon named D, Kirk went on to try to kill both Lola and Lotan, holding them responsible for his death, but he eventually forgave them. Months after no contact wih his family, Lotan got drawn to Transylvania, where his sister also was. Lotan and Lola got merged together so they had to learn to live at peace with one another and understand each other's problems. In the process they were arguing at first, but learned to along until they were unmerged. This resulted in Lotan becoming a full werewolf, gaining his sister's werewolf half while she gained his vampire half. He then lost his ability when Lana Clarke lost control of her ability manipulation in grief after her imprint died. He also met Athena for the first time and imprinted upon her. They now have two children, Klaus Calwin and Cassandra Calwin, are living together and Lotan is considering proposing to her. With the battle of the Children Of The Moon forthcoming, Lotan and his family came down to help the Firelock Coven. The result was that his daughter was attacked, but not badly injured, and they all survived. Shape-Shifter Werewolf As a shapeshifter, Lotan can transform into a large giant wolf. By doing so, he gains strength, speed, agility, reflexes and endurance on a superhuman level. Even in his normal human form, he is stronger and quicker and gains some of his werewolf traits, such as better senses. As a werewolf, Lotan is very large and is described as having "thick black fur". This fur colour is the opposite to his father's, whose fur was white. He has been described as being "a black beasty bear" showing that he is a large, dark werewolf. In his wolf form he stands at about 7'5" and has large white teeth. His eye colour remains the same but as a werewolf he can reach speeds up to 115 miles per hour. Although werewolves generally have packs, Lotan does not belong to one, like his father didn't. Not belonging to a pack means that Lotan does not have the associated skills and gifts that a pack may have, such as a telepathic mind link with the other members. Special Gifts Divine Reward Lotan possessed a special gift from birth. As a result of being half vampire and half werewolf, he was granted with a special gift like some other vampires and werewolves do. Lotan discovered that he read a person's fear or desires and could grant a person their dreams and desires, or their worst fears. With this, he learned that he could manipulate people by casting their fear upon them. Although he never was shown granting a person their wishes, he showed that he could create the illusions of people's fears. He has since lost the ability, when Lana Clarke deleted many abilities worldwide while grieving for her imprint. Lotan's son has inherited this gift, but has shown using it for much stronger purposes. Pack Lotan isn't in a pack which is unusual for a werewolf. His father didn't belong to a pack either, and neither did his sister when she too could take on wolf form. Physical Appearance Lotan has dark hair, which is thought to originate from his werewolf form. He is strong built and has think rounded muscles, like his father. Lotan is quite tall, even taller than his father, and has light green eyes which are different to his parents' eye colours, although he may of inherited this from one of his grandparents. He has a nice smile, like his mother, and is handsome and good looking. Being a werewolf means that he is naturally very muscular and strong, which is shown in his physical appearance. He has thick skin that is tough and durable. He has several scars on his legs, that originate from previous fights and battles. Lotan looks mostly like his father, but also takes some characteristics from his mother. His son and daughter have been shown take some physical characteristics from him. Etymology The name Lotan originates from Israel, and the Hebrew name meaning is "wrapped up hidden covered myrrh rosin". This could be refering to how he was hidden from his family, as a child. Also it has been shown to translate to "protect". This could show how Lotan is protective over his family and friends and he tends to protect them from harm. His surname, Calwin, is French and means "bald". Category:Characters